1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, more particularly, to a screwdriver handle having a compartment to accommodate a receiving unit so as to store screwdriver heads therein.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional screwdriver is designed to exchange screwdriver heads for different purposes. Those screwdriver heads are compact in size. Due to the compact size of the screwdriver with a storage compartment in the handle was derived, as shown in FIG. 4, which comprises a front handle A. The front handle A comprises a compartment A1 therein to receive a rear handle A2. The rear handle Ad2 comprises a number of recesses A3 to store screwdriver heads B. This design increases the weight of the handle and the cost of manufacture. Furthermore, in order to store and to use the screwdriver heads, the rear handle A2 has to be opened entirely, which may cause other screwdriver heads to drop off accidentally.